Lucy's Curse
by RebelPlayzGaming
Summary: When Lucy was little she had something sealed inside of her. The Heartfilia's took her in, but Layla passed away. Layla never got the chance to pass on her keys to Lucy, because the blonde child's magic is that of a normal human. To everyone else, she is just a little girl with no magic power, but she knows that there's something evil within her. That evil meets Fairy Tail.


_**Lucy**_

*Sigh* I went on another rampage again, it's not like I mean too. This damned thing inside of me continues to grow stronger and I have to continue to lock it up.

Whatever _'it'_ is.

They've sent guilds after me, those guilds are lucky they don't find me. I've seen enough blood and gore in my life, I don't like killing it just comes along with the rampaging.

I don't understand why I was chosen to hold this thing, I'm supposed to be in control over it but before anyone could teach me I accidentally killed them.

I'm currently walking thru a town named Magnolia trying to stay calm, I'm looking for a guild named Fairy Tail. Maybe they can help me, I mean they don't have to but it will be very appreciated.

I think the demon comes out whenever I'm angry, but I don't know. I get to the guild doors and walk in, once the doors close behind me all of the members stop their fighting and look at me.

I blush and look down, I feel very embarrassed at all of the eyes looking at me. I look up to see a white-haired girl standing in front of me with a sweet smile, I smile back.

"How can I help you?" She asks,

"U-Um, could I find your guild master? P-Please?"

"Sure! Right, this way...?"

"Lucy, i-it's Lucy"

"Well Lucy, I'm Mirajane but you can call me Mira!"

We walk to the master's door and Mira opens it, I walk in and she shuts it behind me. The master lifts his head up and looks at me, he smiles and stands on his desk.

"Hello child, what is your name?"

"L-Lucy Uzumaki"

"The master nods his head, he studies my features and his face softens.

"You've had lots of hardships in your life haven't you child?"

"Yes sir"

"What's your magic, Lucy?"

I freeze up and gulp,_ 'I don't know if I can trust him, what if he kicks me out or arrests me?'_ I look at the ground with my hands behind my back.

"You can tell me, child, I will not judge you"

I take in a deep breath,_ 'Can I really tell him?'_ I question to myself.

"I don't know what my magic is, b-but there's this thing inside of me. You-you promise you won't kick me out?"

"I promise"

"You know the person that's been destroying towns? That's me, I-I don't mean too! It's the thing inside of me, I don't know how to control it. I came to Fairy Tail hoping someone could help me, I'm sorry"

I drop my head when I see his shocked face, I can hear him mumbling stuff with my advanced hearing.

"What do you have within you?"

"I-I don't know" He nods his head in understanding and hopes off of his desk, he opens a drawer and pulls out a stamp.

"Where and what color?"

My eyes widen and tear of joy cloud my vision,_ 'This man is not scared of me or turning me in?'_ I think to myself.

"Red-orange, on my right hand"

He nods his head and stamps my hand, he puts the stamp away and we head out of his office. He jumps up on the railing and try's to get the guilds attention, they're too busy fighting to notice. His leg grows and he stomps on this pink haired boy, the guild instantly becomes quiet.

"Listen up Brats! This is Lucy Uzumaki, let's welcome her to the guild the way only Fairy Tail knows best!"

"PARTY!"

I walk down the stairs and the pink haired boy from earlier walks up to me, "What's with the stripes on your face?"

I touch the lines that have been with me since birth, I smile as I remember some good memories.

"They've been with me since I was born, I guess they're some sort of birthmark"

"They kind of look like whiskers. You look strong, do you want to be on my team?"

"Sure"

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer"

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia, I don't know what my magic is"

"It's fine, I'm sure you talked about it with Gramps. Welcome to the team, Luce! This blue feline right here is Happy, he's also in the team"

"Aye!" I smile at the two, they must be best friends.

"Welcome to the Team!" The two smile at me, I gratefully smile back.


End file.
